softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lady-Whistler
Welcome Hi, welcome to EncyclOSpedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lady-Whistler page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:14, 2010 April 14 Abgrenzung zu anderen Wikis? Hallo, inwiefern grenzt sich dieses Wikia thematisch von http://de.software.wikia.com und http://de.oss.wikia.com ab bzw. um was geht es hier überhaupt, die Startseite ist recht leer :) Ich bin über wikipedia:de:Wikipedia:Wikiprojekt:Andere Wikis, bzw. eine Löschdiskussion hierher gelangt. Auf jedenfalls wäre es sicherlich sinnvoll für Wikipedia ungeeignete Softwareartikel irgendwohin zu verschieben. Mein Vorschlag wäre jetzt, dass du http://de.software.wikia.com (allgemeineres Thema, Sprachlink in URL, aktives englisches Mutterprojekt) adoptierst und Artikel von http://de.oss.wikia.com (dafür habe ich Adminrechte) sowie http://os.wikia.com dorthin importiert werden. Wenn der Transfer/Merge abgeschlossen ist, könnten Besucher zu http://de.software.wikia.com umgeleitet werden. Gruß Matthias 18:49, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich gestehe, daß ich das Wiki unter anderem deshalb adoptiert habe, weil zeitweise zuviele Software und Linux Artikel gelöscht wurden, ohne das ein "Abnehmer" in Sicht gewesen wäre. Du schlägst also vor beide Wikis zusammen zu legen? Gute Idee, wobei ich die "superkurze" Domain schon gut fand, aber natürlich hast du Recht, OS ist da nicht ganz passend ;-) :Wie du so treffend bemerkt hast, hab ich hier nicht großartig was gemacht, mir ging es in erster Linie darum, die Artikel irgendwo unterzubringen. :Würdest du nach der Zusammenlegung, den Export-Job in der Wikipedia übernehmen? :Auf jeden Fall bin ich einverstanden. Ich versuche mal auf kurzem Chat-Dienst-Weg den Bürostatus für uns beide zu bekommen ;-) :LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 21:38, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Hallo ihr zwei. Ich habe euch mal die entsprechenden Rechte in de.software gegeben. Kleiner Tipp am Rande (müsst ihr selbst wissen): Dieses Wiki hat ein deutlich ansprechenderes Äußeres als das Standard-Design von de.software - und es enthält schon eine Menge Artikel. Es wäre also vermutlich einfacher die fehlenden Artikel in dieses Wiki zu importieren und für dieses Wiki im Anschluss dann die URL auf de.software zu ändern. --Avatar 06:18, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Dieses Wiki scheint in Wirklichkeit zwei zu beinhalten. Gibt man Os: in die Suche ein, so erscheinen zahlreiche englische Betriebssystemartikel. OS = Operating System war wohl der ursprüngliche Zweck dieses Wikis. Matthias 10:28, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das ganze Wiki war mal englischsprachig, das hat mir Avatar freundlicherweise umgestellt ;-) ::::Wollen wir es so machen wie Avatar vorgeschlagen hat? LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 11:00, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::In Ordnung, dann fasse ich http://de.software.wikia.com erstmal nicht mehr an. Ich schlage vor die Überreste von dem englischsprachigem Betriebssystem Wiki ins englische Software Wiki zu kopieren (Admin wurde benachrichtigt) und hier zu löschen. Anschließend kann dann hier alles in Software Wiki umbenannt werden, ein en:-Sprachlink zu http://software.wikia.com gesetzt werden und vielleicht könnten wir auch noch diese semantischen Zusatzfunktionen vom englischen Software Wikia bekommen. Matthias 13:12, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Da ich hier keine Adminrechte habe: könntest du noch http://de.software.wikia.com/wiki/Palm_Desktop hier importieren? Matthias 13:17, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Forum:Index und alles drum herum kann auch noch gelöscht werden. Matthias 13:30, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich hab noch zwei weitere Seiten zum Import in dieses Wiki: * http://de.oss.wikia.com/wiki/LAMIP * http://de.oss.wikia.com/wiki/CMReams ::::::::Do it! Auf Gute Zusammenarbeit! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184940/vereins/images/6/60/Mx10.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 14:04, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, ich sehe gerade, dass du mit einem Bot alle Kategorien gehen Kategorie:Software-Wiki ersetzt hast. Ich finde das etwas ungünstig alles in eine Hauptkategorie zu packen. Einen alphabetischen Index kann man doch genauso gut über Spezial:Alle Seiten lösen. Bevor ich jetzt die unliebsame Kategorisiererei fortführe, wollte ich nach einem Grund für den Boteinsatz fragen und ob du die Entfernung der Kategorien automatisch wieder rückgängig machen kannst. Gruß Matthias 14:17, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Vorher waren alle Artikel in Kat:OS-Wiki, das habe ich geändert in Kat:Software-Wiki, einfach weils jetzt besser passt. Somit war das Problem eigentlich schon vorher da, ich habs nur in eine andere Kategorie verschoben ;-) :Ich könnte mit dem BOT aus allen Artikeln die Kat:Software-Wiki entfernen, Problem: manche Artikel habe diese Kat als einzige! Wenn der BOT die jetzt rausnimmt, haben wir eher noch mehr Chaos ;-( :Prinzipiell stimme ich dir zu, es muß nicht alles in einer Kat stehen, wenn du einen Vorschlag hast ....? :LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 14:31, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Boteinsatz Hallo, könnte Benutzer:Lady-Bot verwendet werden um folgende Elemente aus den Wiki-Importen zu entfernen? * Vorlage:Sprache * Vorlage:Orphan * Kategorie:Majorie * Kategorie:E Artikel (und alle anderen Buchstaben) * Abschnitt "Wikilinks - Wikis mit Artikeln zum Thema" * widget:Twitter Search Gruß Matthias 17:00, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Falls er Rotlinks in Wikipedia-Links umwandeln könnte, wäre es natürlich auch super. Matthias 20:35, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hinweis: Der Lady-Bot verstümmelt Einleitungen bei dem Versuch Mac OS X mit dem Wikipedia-Artikel zu verlinken. http://de.software.wikia.com/index.php?title=Apple_Mail&diff=30211&oldid=30094 Matthias 17:27, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :OK, ich schau nochmal woran es hapert, er macht den Fehler ja nicht immer *grad ratlos bin* LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 23:01, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab die oberen Dinge größtenteils manuell abgearbeitet und dabei etwas aufgeräumt und kategorisiert (siehe mein Blogeintrag). Hilfe könnte ich noch bei den Infoboxen gebrauchen. Dort sollten alle Wiki-Links gegen einfachen Text ersetzt werden, damit die neuen semantischen Abfragen funktionieren. Matthias 06:43, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Startseite Warum hast du den Footer entfernt? http://de.software.wikia.com/index.php?title=Software-Wiki&diff=39773&oldid=39761 Ich traue mich gar nicht irgendetwas aufwändigeres zu programmieren wie im englischen Mutterprojekt, weil du es wahrscheinlich gnadenlos revertieren wirst. Was hast du für Pläne für die Startseite? Matthias 21:12, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) niemand macht mit Irgendwie wird dieses Projekt nicht richtig warm. Die einzigen die hier mitmachen ist ein Nutzer aus dem englischen Mutterprojekt, der Sprachlinks setzt und wir die Wikipedia-Löschkandidaten rüberschaufeln und uns wegen der Startseite kabbeln. Ich glaube nur einmal hat hier jemand selber einen Artikel eingetragen. Wo könnte man Werbung machen? Matthias 17:12, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Spotlight fürs Wiki ist geschalten (aufgrund des Antrags auf der Spotlight-Disku in de.wikia). Marc-Philipp (Talk) 22:56, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, danke schön. Matthias 04:55, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) CSS-Regel anpassen? Die Regel .WikiHeader nav {bottom: 9px;left: 160px;position: absolute;width: 560px;} sorgt dafür, dass der "Mitmachen"-Button zu breit angezeigt wird. Das sollte vielleicht geändert werden. Arkondi (Diskussion) 20:38, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC)